FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a topside beam in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, because the topside beam 1 in the prior art has an integrated structure, it cannot be transported separately from a roof plate and a side plate of the container, as a result, it is not easy to transport the containers in batches.